In recent years, film capacitors are used for electric appliances, electronic appliances, and in particular to inverter circuits driven by motors. Film capacitors for use in such inverter circuits have been actively developed for the purposes of reducing sizes, increasing performances, and reducing costs.
The film capacitors for use in inverter circuits are required to support high voltages for use, large currents, or have large capacities. For this reason, film capacitors having an external case in which a plurality of capacitor elements connected in parallel are housed and molded with a mold resin have been developed and used.
On the other hand, for the purpose of reducing the size and weight of film capacitors, film capacitors having capacitor elements and external terminals covered by a metal laminate film instead of using such an external case and a mold resin have also been developed as in, for example, Patent Literature 1.